Batches are a type of process control system configuration that may be used to run repetitive and/or sequential operations to manufacture a product. During the life cycle of a process plant, a process control system may need to be replaced, fixed, patched, upgraded, etc. However, any change of a process control system has the potential to disrupt operation of the process plant and/or batch configurations.